Violet
Violet is the daughter of Flora and Helia, Fairy of Sprout, and the narrator of Prince of Ice. She is best friends with Isabelle, the princess of New Sparks, and likes to draw in her free time. Plot Story 1 Violet becomes depressed, and unable to concentrate on her school studies, when she hears that her mother, Flora, is sick. She one night has a nightmare where she sees her mother in agony and she screams out in her sleep. The noise wakes Cheyenne, her roommate, and their friends; Isabelle holds her and tells her its alright. After the nightmare, she doesn't eat, draw, or talk to Isabelle, who starts to worry about her. When the girls hear that each of their moms are sick, they travel to inhospitable planet of Gnomix to get a cure. Violet and Cheyenne get Hemphrisonid's venom spat onto them, which paralyzes them and prevents them from seeing. Violet was carried away from the Hemphrisonid by Isabelle, who transports herself and her friend back to Alfea. After Isabelle is taken by Madea, the Trix's shadow, Violet is worried about her the most and works with the other girls, as well as Ms. Faragonda, to rescue her best friend. Along with her friends, Violet defeats the Trix, who vow to return, and celebrates with her friends and her parents. Prince of Ice Instead of Isabelle, Violet narrates the second story. She and her friends are introduced to a student from Red Fountain named Ian by Keith. Ian is isolated, cold, and antisociable, yet Violet cannot stop her intrigued feelings about him. After Ian rescues her from gangsters, she realizes he may not be such a bad guy and that they may have more in common than they think, as they were both hanging out at the bookstore. After the Red Fountain exhibition, Violet witnesses a scuffle between Ian and another student, who accuses Ian of cheating during the levabike race. When she asks him about this, he tells her he doesn't care about what others think about his riding and she realizes Ian is his own person, which makes her only more intrigued. While out on a shopping trip with her friends, Violet befriends another handsome red fountain student, Joshua, who agrees with her feelings about Ian. A couple nights later, she and Ian talk on the phone, and Ian invites her to hang out with him the next day. They spend the day riding the Ferris Wheel, rollerskating, and at Ian's request, walking on the beach. As they are walking, Violet receives a call from Joshua, which makes Ian suspicious and possibly jealous. After Violet tells him she's not interested in Joshua romantically, Ian is relieved and they continue walking. Violet finally confirms her growing romantic feelings for Ian. Ian and Violet become good friends over the next couple weeks; she one day shows him her drawings and asks if she can draw him, though he at first objects. She is captivated by him as she is done drawing, by the look in his eyes which stare out onto the ocean. Ian then gives her a ride back to Alfea on his bike and asks her to have dinner with him, which she accepts. They have a great time on their date and afterwards Ian kisses her, and Violet realizes she's in love with him. She is very distraught when Ian reveals he is Icy's son but realizes that who is he really is doesn't change the way she feels about him. Icy suddenly shows up, angry about their relationship, and attacks her. Ian makes her stop and leaves with her, leaving Violet heart-broken and she goes into a depression. To cheer her up, her friends take her to a hip dance club where she meets Joshua again, who knocks her out and she wakes up in a room with three men and many girls in a realm that is unfamiliar, having been kidnapped. She is rescued by Ian, whom she is overjoyed at seeing again, and escapes with him to his tropical getaway, where they plan on going back to Alfea in a few days. Back at Alfea, Violet is reunited with her friends and family, and Ian tells them that he truly loves Violet and wants to fight for her. Appearance Violet is 16 and very beautiful, almost as beautiful as Rachel. She has black hair that falls to her waist and green eyes. Her height is around 5'4" and she has a slender body shape, and her skin is fair. Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Female